Hugs of the Best Friend
by Pandaness
Summary: I've got a best friend and I'm proud of it. He's a guy and he's hot. But we hold hands, we hug and even kiss.
1. Introduction

**Hugs of the Best Friend**

* * *

Hi, I'm **Mikan Sakura**. I have a best friend and I'm proud of it. Everybody could have one, you know, but my best friend is extra ordinary. Mind you, he's a guy and he doesn't care about our genders. Oh wait, wait. I'm not telling he's gay or something, he's just not into considering what your gender is when it comes to friendship. We have been together for years already. NO. 'Together' means we have been really close since kindergarten. I know you've heard about this typical plot but I'm telling you, this is a different kind of friendship.

I'm 16 and he's 17. Yes. We're new to college and we decided to have the same class scheds and course. Like, we're new to the environment and the university got the slutty chicks in the front row, normal students in the second row, the noisy ones in the third, the bully in the fourth and of course, the nerds in the last row. I don't know who set this up but it applies to every university, don't you think?

We belong to section ACC1. Damn. The pressure is there. I don't know but maybe it's just me who feels the pressure. My best friend is a hot guy and he could socialize very easily and get a bunch of friends in his first day.

**Natsume Hyuuga**. It's his name. Hot, isn't it? I'm trying to state truths in here, buddy. My parents know him very well, not only because he's staying at our house almost every day, but also because his parents and mine are really close buddies. It's pretty much easier to make communication. Our house is just next to theirs. Same street, same block, same city.

Yes, he is a best friend. I'm pretty sure that I'm a best friend to him, too. With all the circumstances we've been through at school, all the projects and activities, detention and stuff, we've been partners in crime! Can't imagine having another person beside me.

What's really unusual between the two of us is that… should I really tell everyone about this? Hmm. I mean, yes, we're JUST best friends but we act more than that. We hold hands, we hug, we even kiss. But it's very clear to both of us, yeah, both of us, that we're merely best friends. I'm not the kind of girl who wants to expect anything from this kind of relationship. That's why everybody think we're an item or something. And we just say, "NO, GUYS. WE'RE BEST BUDDIES." And everybody sighs to our reply.

* * *

That is a preview chapter. More like, introduction about the characters. Story will start in the next chapter. Review and I'll update. Thanks. :)

_PANDANESS_


	2. Chapter 1

Hi guys. Here is the first official chapter of the story. I hope you all will like it. And wait... I would want to clarify things because I gained reviews from readers and I appreciate those a lot. Thank you. They were suggesting that you couldn't reach college when you're 16 or 17. Guys, don't worry about it, coz I entered college when I was only 15. And this isn't Rated M. No mature content will be put in here. So there... Thanks a lot, fellas.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

12:07AM. That is what the clock says at the moment Mikan Sakura is busy browsing random photos of her online friends on Facebook. Scrolling through the feed, looking for something new, and getting updated to everybody's life and shit, are what keep her awake in the middle of the night almost everyday. She sighed. "Uhm. Nothing new. Nothing new," she mumbled to herself and closed the browser immediately. Insomnia just has a thing on her, unluckily. Mikan got out of her comfy bed and managed to do some stretching after feeling very numb from the way she lied on her stomach. "Ahhhhhh." She groans as she puts her hands up and stretches them.

"Maybe Natsume's still awake. I'll call him," Mikan said to herself while thinking of ways to fall asleep fast. She grabs her phone from her bed and dials Natsume's number without any delay. She expects an answer from him because this happens almost every night and she knows Natsume very well.

**PHONE CALL**

Natsume: "Hey."

Mikan: "Why do you sound annoyed?"

Natsume: "Because I know the reason why you called."

Mikan: "You're really my best friend."

Natsume: "Yeah, whatever. Can't sleep huh?"

Mikan: "Exactly why I called you. My panda eyes are becoming more panda-ish."

Natsume: "So have you tried lying on the bed and closing your eyes for a while until you fall asleep?"

Mikan: "I've done it for hours and nothing's happening. All ideas in my mind come out voluntarily and those ideas were like 'Don't sleep Mikan.' How crazy is that."

Natsume: "You aren't a smartass, you dummy. Don't act like it."

Mikan: "I hate you."

Natsume: "Just kidding."

Mikan: "So what do I do now?"

Natsume: "Milk. Drink milk."

Mikan: "Okay. I'm gonna check on the fridge. So why are you still awake?"

Natsume: "What kind of question is that? I'm almost falling into a very deep sleep until this phone rang and it happened to be you so I have to answer the call coz you might think I'm ignoring you."

Mikan: "Aww. Sounds sweet but sarcastic."

Natsume: "Whut. It's true."

Mikan: "Whatever. Got no milk in here. Do you have some there?"

Natsume: "You are the only reason why I buy milk from the grocery. Tch. Such a baby."

Mikan: "Sounds romantic but sarcastic again."

Natsume: "I'm gonna bring you some milk."

Mikan: "Yeyyy. Thank you!"

Natsume: "Unlock the doors at your balcony."

**PHONE CALL ENDED. TOOT. TOOT**

Mikan smiled widely as she held her phone closely to her. She knew she was very lucky for having Natsume around, bringing milk for her, cooking breakfast for her when her mom isn't around, even doing the laundry for her and shit like that. She feels like she has a brother slash father slash boyfriend.

She gradually fixed herself while getting upstairs. She don't wanna look ugly when Natsume is around coz she grew up being called ugly by him. Not an insult. More like endearment. Sweet right?

"NATSUUUUMEEEEE!" She ran as fast as she could at the moment she saw Natsume entering the doors from her balcony. "Wa..wait. I... I can't... I can't breathe. Let go... of me." Natsume tried to untangle himself from Mikan's very tight hug and fixed his clothes.

"Okay. Teehee. My bad. So where's the milk?" Mikan asked. "Right there." To the table Natsume pointed. He made himself comfortable on Mikan's bed with pink sheets and comforter. It's girly but he got used to this kind of stuff. "Know what, Polka. You can't be this way forever." "What do you mean?" Mikan asked in reply after gulping milk from the bottle. "This insomnia is gonna kill you alive. I mean. Not only you, but me too. Isn't that scary as hell? This is worse than cancer." Natsume is right anyway. who would want to be disturbed from almost falling into a deep sleep to dream about unicorns and stuff? Not you, not Natsume.

"I get it. I think I need pills to shut me to sleep." She walked to her bed and rested onto the headboard. "No. You're wrong. All you need is to eliminate this when the clock strikes at 10pm," He was talking about the gadget that she's been using. Natsume commanded as he folded Mikan's trusty Macbook and put it on the end table directly beside the bed. "But why? If I set that aside at 10 in the evening, I have nothing to do anymore." Mikan defended. "What? No! You have something to do. And that is putting that laptop computer aside when it's 10pm and lie in this bed and sleep. Got it?" He patted the bed and made gestures to explain further.

"Fine. All right. I'm sorry." It was Mikan's fault anyway, she realized. She sighed and pouted. "Now come here." He stretched his arms and instructed Mikan what to do. Mikan knew it well, she went closer to Natsume and wrapped her arms around him, so did Natsume. He pulled her closer and then caressed her tangerine locks. "Good night. Sleep because we still have school tomorrow." He fixed the fringes that covered her very beautiful face and then kissed her in the forehead. Before knowing she's sleepy, she smiled and mumbled, "Thank you, Natsume." "When you wake up, I'm still here."

They are this way every night.

* * *

Thank you so much, readers. Reviews please. :) So that I know what to fix and stuff.


End file.
